


Pangarap

by caerozades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SakuAtsu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerozades/pseuds/caerozades
Summary: Nangakong magsasama hanggang sa pagtanda ngunit may naunang lumiban.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pangarap

“Hoy kahit anong mangyari, walang iwanan ha?” tanong ng binata sa kanyang kasintahan habang sumasayaw sa kantang tumutugtog sa radyo.

“Oo, basta magpakatino ka na.” sumbat naman nito sa nobyo. “Ay mali. Ipasa mo muna yung anatomy tapos pagiisipan ko yang tanong mo.” dagdag nito. 

Napasinghal naman yung isa at napasandal sa balikat ng nobyo. Nahihilo siya ngunit ayaw niyang ipahalata sa nobyo kasi gusto pa niyang makasayaw ito. “Eto naman e, alam mo namang mahina ako sa anatomy. Yung kapatid ko lang yung magaling dun, hindi ako.” napapikit siya, pilit na isinasantabi ang namumuong sakit na nararamdaman niya sa ulo. “Saka, alam ko namang mahal na mahal mo ako e kaya hindi mo din naman ako matitiis.”

Hindi na sumagot ang isa at sumayaw na lamang silang dalawa. Isa ito sa mga bagay na mahalaga kay Kiyoomi. Di man niya maipakita nang maayos, alam niyang alam ng nobyo niya kung gaano niya kamahal ito.

“Mahal kita, Omi…” bulong nito nang patapos na ang musikang sinasayawan nila. 

Napangiti naman ang nobyo at hinalikan ang kanyang noo. “Mahal din kita, Tsumu… Mahal na mahal…”

“Weh? Kahit hanggang dulo?”

“Parang tanga naman to. Sasabihin ko ba yun kung hindi?”

“Malay ko ba, mamaya niya niloloko mo lang pala ako.”

Pinitik ni Kiyoomi ang noo ni Atsumu. “Alam mo, panira ka ng mood. Halika na nga, baka mabinat ka pa.” sambit nito sabay alalay sa binatang tila namumutla na naman.

Naglalakad na sila pabalik ng bahay ni Atsumu nang tumigil ito at humarap sa nobyo. Ngumiti ito nang malaki at hinawakan ang pisngi. “Ako din, Omi… Mamahalin kita habang dulo. Kahit pa pumangit ka sa katandaan, mamahalin pa din kita…” 

_ Dalawang taong pinagtagpo sa maling pagkakataon _ . 

Nilapag ng binata ang bouquet ng sunflowers sa puntod na nasa harap niya at umupo. “Limang taon na ang nakakalipas mula nang lumisan ka, Tsumu. Ikaw pa malakas magsabi na magmamahalan tayo hanggang dulo pero ikaw tong nangiwan…” pumatak ang mga luhang kanina pang nangingilid sa mga mata ni Kiyoomi. Magmula nang pumanaw ang nobyo ay pinangako ni Kiyoomi sa hangin na siya ang tutupad ng pangarap nilang dalawa. 

Nag-aral siya nang maigi hanggang sa maabot niya ang pangarap nilang dalawa na maging doktor. 

Nilabas nito ang diploma sa kanyang bag at tila pinakita sa hangin ito. “Doktor na ako ngayon, Tsumu… Natupad ko na yung pangarap nating dalawa.”

Kinwento ng binata ang lahat ng nangyayari sa kanya sa kasalukuyan nsa tila bang may kasama hanggang sa magsimula nang magdilim. Hinaplos nito ang marbol na nitso at tumayo. Napasinghal siya at pinigilang tumulo muli ang mga luha. “Alam mo, minsan naiinis ako na sumayaw tayo noon sa gazebo. Kung alam ko lang na yun na pala yung huli, sana inayos ko yung mga salitang binitawan ko kaso hindi naman na yon mababalik pa.”

Napapikit siya ng mariin nang biglang humangin. “Oo na, hindi bagay sakin ang magdrama kaya ititigil ko na.” Napangiti siya sa sarili at muling tiningnan ang pangalan na nasa puntod. 

_ Atsumu Miya _

_ October 5, 1995 - January 18, 2013 _

_ A dreamer _

“Mahal na mahal pa din kita, Tsumu. Sabik na akong makita ka ngunit kailangan ko pang ilaan ang oras ko sa pagabot ng mga pangarap natin kaya hintayin mo ako ha? Dapat hindi si San pedro ang una kong makikita diyan.” sabi nito at naglaan ng panalangin bago umalis.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this short fic <3
> 
> Also, you can scream at me on twitter @caero_zades


End file.
